A Story
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: "We must get to grandfather's house soon! If you haven't looked at the sky look now Viola! The sky is clear with stars slightly giving us light and the moon is almost out from beneath the clouds for which it hides! The moon is a full one where werewolves


****

A Story

__

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

A/N: This might be confusing unless you read the fourth book and remember every part of it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three children looked at each other. There were two boys and one girl. They were wearing raggedy clothes. Clothes for the poor, which they were. They were running in the city streets. It was upon dark hour so they couldn't see anything. They depended on their memory to lead them where to go. The girl shivered aloud from the cold wind that passed through her hair.

"Brothers!" She cried, "Do you believe that we shall get there soon? It's cold out and I don't believe mother, nor father, know where we're going! Why must we go this way, of all the ways there is to go?" The eldest boy looked at the girl. She was obviously the two boys' little sister.

"Viola! Please don't be rash! We shall get to grandfather's house soon enough!"

"And if we don't hm? What if we don't?"

"Then we'll get cold in this blasted wind 'Vola! Come along now you two! We must get to grandfather's house soon! If you haven't looked at the sky look now Viola! The sky is clear with stars slightly giving us light and the moon is almost out from beneath the clouds for which it hides! The moon is a full moon! A moon where werewolves arise!" Viola gasped and the boy beside her stiffened. She looked to the sky than back to their oldest brother.

"Than what shall we do Bege? Then what?" The younger boy demanded. The eldest looked at his little brother crossly.

"What shall we do? What do you think happens when you get to cold from this blasted wind Rave? Nothing in this wind! This is only the fall's! Not half as bad as winter's! Now if you two can stop complaining…we can continue our journey to grandfather's house…" Bege turned around, a little annoyed. The other two hung their heads down in shame. They have disobeyed their brother. When the two behind him became fully quiet, he felt a little guilty for being so cruel.

"Now come along you two…I'm sorry see here I am…it's just with you two arguing it will take twice as much time to get to grandfather's!" Viola looked at Bege and then at Rave. They walked the rest of the way in silence sorting out their own thoughts. Viola was of the age of four, in a few days she shall be the age of five. Rave was upon the age of six while Bege was turning thirteen the very next day! This journey was to see his grandfather before he became of the age when girls become women, and boys become men. The other two practically got on their knees and begged him to take them. He agreed. He wanted them to be there to when he became a man. He knew nothing really happened physically. And if it did-It already started. . She looked to the sky than back to their oldest brother.

"Than what shall we do Bege? Then what?" The younger boy demanded. The eldest looked at his little brother crossly.

"What shall we do? What do you think happens when you get to cold from this blasted wind Rave? Nothing in this wind! This is only the fall's! Not half as bad as winter's! Now if you two can stop complaining…we can continue our journey to grandfather's house…" Bege turned around, a little annoyed. The other two hung their heads down in shame. They have disobeyed their brother. When the two behind him became fully quiet, he felt a little guilty for being so cruel.

"Now come along you two…I'm sorry see here I am…it's just with you two arguing it will take twice as much time to get to grandfather's!" Viola looked at Bege and then at Rave. They walked the rest of the way in silence sorting out their own thoughts. Viola was of the age of four, in a few days she shall be the age of five. Rave was upon the age of six while Bege was turning thirteen the very next day! This journey was to see his grandfather before he became of the age when girls become women, and boys become men. The other two practically got on their knees and begged him to take them. He agreed. He wanted them to be there to when he became a man. He knew nothing really happened physically. And if it did-It already started. Suddenly he bent down and looked at the ground. It was only grayish and dusty. He scooped some in his hand and looked at it. His eyes widened.

"A sickle! A full sickle!" He said happily, "The perfect gift to give to grandfather when we see him! I knew I was forgetting something! And to find one in this muggle town!" All of the children grinned.

"Grandfather's story telling number one rule! You give something, he'll give you what you want back if possible for him to give it!" Rave said putting his hands in front of his eyes that never blinked. Viola herself was giddy.

"You two are silly!" She said in her sweet voice, "Grandfather only tells good stories for when you do a deed! A good deed that is…" She said. Her head turned towards a large house atop of the largest hill in this countryside. This was a small one horse town called Hangleton. On top this hill was a huge house. It was the largest house for miles and miles around. Whenever Viola saw this house though, she shivered remembering who lived in it.

"Viola!" She heard Bege call after her, "Come on sister, I see grandfather's house…right up ahead!" He said, sounding very excited. Viola looked away from the house for a moment and grinned.

"I'm coming brother's wait up! Oh Bege…STOP RUNNING!" She said the last part on the tip of a scream or yell, as of not to wake the townspeople, though she probably already did. She did wake one person though. A boy that lived in the house that she seemed to fear.

He slowly got out of bed, cursing under his breath. He was the same age as Viola with dark black, and if possible, dusty hair. He looked out his window angrilly.

"Who wakes me up at this hour!" He scowled while looking out of the blinds from his boom to the town which lived at the bottom of it. He scowled again.

"Blast it all! Why must poor people always make a ruckus at night?" With that he turned around sharply and got back into bed. Scowling under his breath at how "unworthy" the poor people were.

~*~

Viola finally caught up with her brothers. Rave was rubbing his wrist from Bege pulling him, trying to get to their grandfather's house before Viola. In which they both succeeded.

"Oh you two!" Viola said angrily. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Must everything be a competition for you two?"

"Only when you're with 'Vola! don't you feel proud?" 

"Oh shut up!" She retorted. Both of them looked at Rave for a second. He was staring off into space, but they both knew he was listening very well to what they were saying. Bege noticed that Rave was still rubbing his wrist.

"Sorry 'bout that buddy! I just wanted to get here before Viola did!" He said putting his hands to his sides. Viola stuck her toungue out at him. Rave took no notice of either and nodded his head yes.

"It's alright Bege…" He said, staring into space. Bege grinned.

"Alright then maybe we should-" But before he finished, the door to the small cabin they were standing in front opened. An old man came out holding a black stick in his hand.

"Who goes there?" He asked. For some they would have laughed at the black stick he was carrying. Others however, who knew what it was, would be worried at how he used it.

"Grandfather! It is us! Bege, Rave, and Viola at your service grandfather. The old man looked down and grinned at the three children in front of him.

"Ah Bege, the eldest, and soon to be a man! Rave, strong and gold hearted, though as blind as I am! Young, young, Viola, if you understand my words, you shall soon create a power unknown!" The three smiled at the man in front of them, knowing that this was his usual greeting. They eagerly went inside when he stepped out of the doorframe.

~*~

A/N: R/R! Did I get you angry? Anxious for the rest? The more GOOD reviews I get, the faster the next part shall be out!


End file.
